Black and White
by WingBladeWeaver1357
Summary: Twins, Hikaru and Hikari Fujioka, also known as Kuro and Shiro; went to Tokyo to start a new life with Ranka and Haruhi Fujioka. They got a scholarship in Seito Gakuen for their brains and brawns. But after a meeting with the Host Club, they suddenly got accepted to Ouran Private Academy! Why does this feel like it has something to do with the Host Club?
1. Mission 1: Black and White

**A/N: This might be a slight AU crossover with Kingdom Hearts. Hikari is my character from KH and Hikaru is her twin brother (a.k.a gender bend) **

**Ouran High School Host Club © Bisco Hatori, Bones**

**Hikari and Hikaru Fujioka © Me**

* * *

Mission 1

Black and White

* * *

_Their life were just plain boring and have nothing much to do at the Islands. Even with their skills and looks, they just can't seem to satisfy their boredom. Living in a farm makes it less boring for them, but that still isn't enough! The twins were just doing what they used to do every single day, when one day… Their parents offer them to go to Japan and live next door to their relative. At first, they refused but soon agreed thinking it would be less boring there. _

_Life is just Black and White_

* * *

"So… This is the place huh?" A twin asked to her older twin while her eyes were kept on staring at the building in front of them.

Her twin nodded his head. He simply grabbed his luggage while his twin sister kept on staring at the building in front of them with awe. The boy rolled his eyes; his twin sister is just so completely amazed by almost everything. Even though they are fraternal twins, they are still different. Not by appearance, but by personality. They are almost like opposites. Like the color Black and White, just like their nicknames.

"C'mon… We don't want Ranka-san to explode," He began while messing his hair. "Or cross-dressing again…" The boy sighed as his twin sister snickered at his statement.

The boy, also known as Hikaru 'Kuro' Fujioka, is the oldest twin by two minutes. He has short messy brown hair that was a bit spiked to add more style. He has a pair of light blue eyes that was glaring at the brightness of the sunlight shining directly to him as he was staring up at the apartment block. His skin is not too pale and not too tan, because of the work he used to do along with his twin back at the farm; back at Destiny Islands, one of the islands in the south of Japan. His shoulder is broad and a bit build, but not bulky like those super models. Currently, he was wearing an ordinary plain white t-shirt, a jacket tied around his waist, black skinny jeans, and a pair of black sneakers.

"I think Ranka-san is already cross-dressing." The girl slapped her knee as she laughed while clutching her sides. Hikaru groaned and proceed to ignore his twin by walking towards their new home. The girl suddenly realize when she was going to put her hand on her brother's shoulder, he wasn't there anymore; making her fall flat on to the concreted street, face first. "H-Hey! Don't do that! You know that I'm only teasing you! I know Ranka-san hasn't cross-dressed yet!" She yelled, running towards her brother with a luggage clutched on her right hand.

The girl, also known as Hikari 'Shiro' Fujioka, is the youngest of the twins. She also has short messy brown hair, but was more a bit brushed than her twin brother's and wears hairpins on her left bangs to tame her messy hair. Like her twin, she has a pair of big round blue eyes that were currently used to glare at her brother. Her skin color was the same as her brother and with the same reason; she works around the farm back at Destiny Islands. She is slender build, causing her to look more like a boy than a girl, which she doesn't mind at all. Currently, she was wearing an oversized sweater over a black t-shirt, white shorts, stripped socks, and white sneakers.

"Hikaru! Wait up! Don't leave me out here all alone! I don't want to get _kidnapped_ by some stranger~!" Hikari whined as she laughed, jogging up the stairs to catch up with her brother.

Hikaru rolled his blue eyes at his sister; she was just too childish like a ten year old. Why can't she just act a bit more mature like him? "Hikari…" He sighed deeply as Hikari only stared at him with a goofy grin. "Stop fooling around! You might attract attention from unwanted people!" He scolded.

"Yeah right…" Hikari snorted. "It's school hour Hikaru… Nobody is around here at this time of hour." She proudly crossed her arms over her shoulder.

"That's for students, Hikari… Adults that go to work might still be at their homes, drinking coffee or in Ranka-san's situation, picking a dress." Hikaru scoffed, putting his luggage on the floor.

Hikari huffed. "I don't know why you're always ranting about Ranka-san… I think he's cool." She grinned soon after.

"It's not that I don't like him… He's cool and all, but I think he takes his job too seriously." Hikaru said, opening the door to their new apartment block.

Hikari literary kicked her luggage inside the apartment as her brother only glared at her. The two examined the small apartment while adjusting to their new home. It was small, but fitted for two people. There's a small kitchen at the end of the hall, two rooms in the hall, a bathroom right beside the first bedroom, a direct access from the front door to the living room, and a laundry room. At first, the twins disagree when their parents told them to live in Tokyo alone with the other Fujiokas, but they soon agreed, due to the fact that their older brother begged for them to go and have a new adventure.

They have an older brother, who was already at college and wanted to stay back at Destiny Islands because his fiancé was there. The twins were jealous that he gets to stay and instead, they both have to finish high school at this new sci-fi town. They rather plow the fields than befriend with some snobby rich kids. They were happy back at Destiny Islands and befriend with everyone there, it's not that they dislike Ranka or Haruhi, but it's just that they hate the fancy life. They wanted to have a simple life…

Since their parents know Hikari would probably cause a fire in her first day while she was cooking and Hikaru would probably injured anyone that tries to give his sisters the looks, they decided that it would be best if they both lived next door to Ranka and Haruhi Fujioka, their relatives. So that Ranka can keep a keen eye on them both. Their big brother, Sora also trusted Haruhi to keep his younger siblings safe from anything.

"Well… What do you think?" Hikaru inhaled the new air of their apartment.

"I think it's small… But it'll work." Hikari gave a shrug as she kept on dragged her luggage to her new room. The room was a bit dull because the lack of light. The brunette sighed heavily as her stuff was already delivered first in boxes. It was annoying for her to unpack all of her stuff and arrange it back. Her left eye twitch as she founds a box of her brother's clothing. She stared at the sweater and laughed. It was an old sweater with a dog sticker on the middle. She smirked. "Hey Hikaru! I found something very interesting~" Hikari sung.

Hikaru stopped unpacking and rolled his eyes. He placed the last book on his shelve and walked across to his sister's room. "What?" He asked, irritated.

Hikari shoved the sweater to Hikaru's face while grinning like a fool. "I found your old doggy sweater~!" She laughed.

The older twin blushed as he snatched the sweater away from his sister's clutches. "Give me that! How did you get this?! This is private!" He yelled.

"Aww~ I knew you like the sweater Sora knitted for you! I like mine too! It's so cool that a boy can knit stuff like this and placed a sticker on it." Hikari grinned as she pointed to herself. She took off the sweater and tied it around her waist but a different color and with a different dog breed.

"I-I don't like it! I hate it!" Hikaru retorted.

"Don't denied your feelings Hikaru~!" Hikari laughed as Hikaru glared at her and grabbed his box. He stomped back to his room while his twin kept on laughing. "By the way, you think you should wear that tomorrow? For our first day of school?" She yelled.

"No you dummy! We can't!" Hikaru yelled back. "We have a school uniform for tomorrow!"

"Is Haruhi in the same school as we are?" Hikari said as she leaned against Hikaru's room.

"No," Hikaru sighed. "She goes to Ouran Private Academy. We go to Seito Gakuen." He explained.

"Awww… Too bad, I wish we could go to the same school as her. It's would be like a cousin-cousin thing there." Hikari smiled as she sat down on Hikaru's bed.

Hikaru let out a chuckle. "Yeah… It would be great to be in the same school as Haruhi. But do you know that their uniform is three hundred million yen for each?!" He said.

"What?! What a rip off dude! That's like my allowance for…" Hikari counted for a moment while her twin brother sweat dropped. "Ten years!" She shrieked in horror at the price.

"I know—," Hikaru wasn't even finish and he was already cut off by a loud bang. Both twins looked up and exchange glances before running down the hall. They both gulp as the door kept on being knocked roughly. It was their first day in the apartment and they were already going to get robbed by someone that is apparently strong like a Kung Fu master. Hikaru and Hikari stood in a fighting stance. "Whoever this person is, let's bring him down." Hikaru growled.

"Hikaru-kun… Hikari-chan…" A low voice said from behind the doors. The twins froze as cold sweat ran down their faces. They know that voice, even if it was a mile away. That voice belongs to their uncle, living next door. The only man they know that loves to cross-dress for work, Ryouji 'Ranka' Fujioka!

The door suddenly burst open as the twins hugged each other, fearing that Ranka would give them the 'treatment' like he used to when they both came for a visit. A dark aura appeared around the red haired uncle as he stood at outside the twins' apartment, with the door being broken down. It was easy for weirdoes to get into their apartment now. The twins shrieked in horror as they were tackled to the floor by their uncle.

"Hikaru-kun! Hikari-chan! You finally came! I was so worried that you two might get lost or get kidnapped or something!" Ranka gave a death hug to both the twins, squeezing the life out of them.

"Ranka-san! Get off!" Both twins shouted in unison as they both pushed Ranka away from them.

"You two look so cute! How about you both come with me to work?" Ranka suggested as he release the twins. Hikaru and Hikari shakily stood up as they dusted the dust from the floor of their shirt.

Hikaru crossed his arms, eyebrows furrowed down. "No way! You know that we both have school," He paused as he helped his twin up. "How did you know we already arrive here?" He asked referring to the small apartment block.

Ranka shrugged as he crossed his arms over his chest, copying Hikaru. "I heard the ruckus from my apartment." He simply answered.

Hikaru glared at Hikari while she just whistled. "So~ Ranka-san?" Hikari began, trying to break the silence. Her twin brother sighed as he grabbed the door and placed it where it belongs. Picking up a screwdriver, he easily fixed the broken door in no time. "Would you like to stay for a moment? Hikaru's going to make tea!" She grinned happily.

"What?!" Hikaru shouted.

Ranka nodded happily as he sat down in the living room floor. Hikari tossed him the TV's remote while dragging Hikaru into the small kitchen. He was refusing to get dragged into the kitchen to make tea for their guest, but Hikari kept on forcing him to come with her.

"I'm not going to make some tea! I'm going back to my room and unpack!" Hikaru fought.

Hikari crossed her arms as she rolled her eyes, "It's either me or you." She said. "Do you _**want**_ to get kicked out in your first day? You choose, Hikaru." The brunette smirked.

"Darn…" Hikaru mumbled as he grabbed a teapot along with three cups.

Hikari grinned as she crossed her arms behind her head. She turned around and marched back to the living room, sitting right next to Ranka, who was watching the Fashion Channel. The brunette groaned and grabbed the remote from the table and changed it to the Sports Channel. Ranka growled and changed it back to the channel before. Hikari did the same. They both began their channel war as Hikaru stepped inside the living room with a tray of tea. His eye twitched in annoyance. He grabbed the remote and shut the TV off.

"There! Now you're both are even!" Hikaru yelled.

Ranka and Hikari mumbled something under their breath while nodding their heads. Hikaru gave a smiled as he sat down while giving the tea cups to Ranka and his twin sister.

"So? Are you enjoying your stay at Tokyo?" Ranka suddenly asked.

Hikari stopped sipping her tea and nodded. "Kind of… People kept on giving us the 'looks'." She said.

"That's because you're wearing that sweater Sora made for you." Hikaru smirked.

"Awww~ you mean that cute sweater with a dog sticker on it?" Ranka questioned with a smile. The twins nodded in unison as Ranka squealed happily. "Oh I love that sweater! Can you tell Sora-kun to make one for me?" He pleaded with big brown eyes.

"Eh… Sure…" Hikaru answered unsurely as he paled.

Ranka squealed in joy as Hikari clapped for him while Hikaru stared at the scene in annoyance. He noticed that Ranka was wearing a blue bandana from Destiny Islands. It was made from silk, one of the finest fabrics there is. Both twins have those bandanas, but in red and yellow. They usually don't use it on their heads like Ranka, it's actually on the other _hand_. The twins wore it on their wrist, thinking that it looks cooler.

Hikari also seemed to notice the bandana. "Hey~ you got the bandana! Do you like it? Dad said that it would make you happy if we send that bandana to you!" She gave a big grin.

"Of course! I love it!" Ranka smiled. "I always bring it with me wherever I go." He scratched the back of his head.

"Glad you like it," The twins said in unison.

"Oh! Do you two know about Haruhi-chan's friends?" Ranka ran back to his apartment while the twins exchange glances at each other. The long red haired man returned with a box full of photos. The twins stared at the photos for a moment before shrugging their shoulder. "They are all handsome and nice too! Except for Tamaki Suoh! He kept on calling Haruhi-chan his daughter! Nobody can claim my cute daughter!" He hugged a picture of Haruhi when she was at middle school.

Hikari noticed a picture of her, her twin brother, her older brother, and Haruhi when they were little. She along with her twin and Haruhi was six years old while Sora was ten years old. The trio was paying a visit to Haruhi and Ranka; they ended up going to the beach. The one picture brings back so many memories for that day. Sora and Hikaru fought with wooden swords while Haruhi and Hikari were making a huge sandcastle. The sandcastle ended up being ruined when Sora's and Hikaru's sword stabbed the sandcastle. Haruhi cried while Hikari chased her two brothers around the beach. Ah, sweet old memories.

"Huh? Who's this?" Hikaru asked as he picked up a picture. There was a young man with dark brown hair and big brown eyes. "He looks like Haruhi…" The boy narrowed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows down to observe. "He IS Haruhi! Why did she disguised herself as a guy?!" He demanded an answer.

Hikari rolled her eyes at her brother. "Do you remember? I told you before at the plane… Other than listening to your headphones, you should listen to me better you dope!" She smacked her brother's head.

"Sorry…" Hikaru apologized. "What did you say at the plane?" He asked.

Hikari grinned, "Me and Haruhi have been sending e-mails to each other every day to keep in contact. So she told me on one e-mail that she cut her hair because a kid decided to put bubblegum on her long hair two days before high school starts. Then she joins a club full of snobby rich kids, known as the Host Club." She raised her finger as she explains.

"Host Club? Sounds cheesy…" Hikaru mumbled.

Ranka nodded in agreement, "And of course the 'Leader' is Tamaki Suoh!" His eyes became fiery with anger and he curled his hand into a fist.

"Haruhi also said that the members aren't that bad, but still bad." Hikari continued.

Hikaru sweat dropped, "But that's still the same meaning right?"

His twin gave a shrug, "This is Haruhi you know…" Her blue eyes went back to examined the pictures that were scattered on the table. "Here's Tamaki Suoh," Ranka growled at the mentioned of the boy's name. "There's Kyoya Ootori, Takashi Morinozuka, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and the twins; Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin." She pointed to every boy in the pictures.

Hikaru clicked his tongue, making a 'tsk' sound. "Another pair of twins in this town and he has my name." He growled.

His twin sister let out a short laugh while Ranka chuckled.

"Oh! How about you two pick Haruhi-chan up from her school? I'm sure she'll be surprise!" Ranka clapped his hands together and smiled brightly.

Hikaru and Hikari stared at each other before nodding their heads, maybe meeting Haruhi and her friends will make a good start at their first day in Tokyo.

* * *

"Welcome."

Haruhi forced a smile to the young ladies that were her clients. She wanted to go home as fast as possible because her cousins might arrive sooner than expected. She wanted to greet her favorite cousins from Destiny Islands before her dad could rant about how annoying Tamaki is. True that he was sometimes annoying to both Haruhi and Ranka, but under than annoying face of his, he's really a good and caring guy. She was sometimes annoyed by the twins, but if she really works hard. Her debt to the Host Club will be paid in no time.

"Haruhi-kun? You seemed to be distracted… What's wrong?" One of the girls asked worriedly.

Haruhi's big brown eyes stared at the girl before smiling, "Nothing… You shouldn't be worried about me… I was distracted by your beautiful eyes." She chuckled.

The girl blushed deeply and falls back as the other girls helped her up. Haruhi panicked and helped the blushing client up to her feet. Haruhi held her hand out to the girl for her to take it. The girl gladly took Haruhi's hand and the girl has hearts in her eyes while Haruhi only smiled.

"Haruhi-kun is so cool!" The girls squealed as they walked out from the music room.

Haruhi let out a long and loud sigh while she slump her shoulders down in frustration.

"Haru-chan!" A voice called out from bellow, "Have cake with me and Usa-chan!" Mitsukuni Haninozuka, or Honey said happily.

"No," Haruhi answered bluntly. "I have to go home. Something urgent came up." She said as she reached for the door.

Kyoya Ootori quickly stopped the short girl from leaving the Third Music Room. The Second year student pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and stare down at Haruhi, who was looking at him with big brown eyes wondering why he stopped her from going home.

"And what is this 'urgent' matter that you speak of?" Kyoya asked.

"Nothing that involves you," Haruhi answered. Just as she was about to reach for the door handle, the twins hooked their arms under Haruhi's arm and pulled her away from her escape. The brunette glared at the orange headed twins before letting out a deep sighed. This is one of the times that she hated. "Will you two please stop dragging me? I want to go home."

"What is…" Kaoru started.

"…with you…" Hikaru continued.

"… _and homes?"_ They both finished.

"You terrible little devils! What do you think you're doing to my precious cute daughter?!" Tamaki yelled as he chased the twins around the Third Music Room. He revered the Host Club as a family. He as _The_ _Daddy_, Kyoya as _The Mommy_, Hikaru and Kaoru as _The Brothers_, Takashi or Mori and Honey as _The Cousins_, and of course Haruhi played the part of _The Daughter_. "Oh my Precious Haruhi-chan! Are you alright? Did your mean brothers hurt you?" Tamaki asked as he hugged the small girl.

"Tamaki-sempai! Get off! I don't need another dad! One is enough!" Haruhi pushed the blonde off her and make her way towards the door again.

"What makes Haru-chan so angry today?" Honey asked with watery eyes. "You even don't want to eat cake with me!" He cried while Mori tried to comfort him with a Strawberry cake.

Haruhi ran her fingers through her neat cut brown hair and sighed deeply. She doesn't want to make a fuss about her cousins coming to Tokyo to live next door to her. The Host Club might bother the heck out of her cousins. But sooner or later, they will find out that her cousins are staying. It was also hard explaining that she has other relatives than her dad.

"Alright… If I tell you the truth, would you please stop bothering me and my family?" Haruhi asked.

"Promise!"

"Okay…" Haruhi took a deep breath and opened her eyes. "I have cousins moving from Destiny Islands to my apartment block. Happy now?" She asked irritated.

The Host Club completely froze as they heard the word _cousin_.

"I didn't know Haru-chan has cousins!" Honey asked with wide eyes and flowers around his sparkling brown eyes.

"Neither did me," Kyoya breathes as he began to write something in his notebook.

Tamaki suddenly placed one hand on his chest and the other way above his head. "Oh! My Daughter has cousins that are as beautiful as she is!" He exclaimed while Haruhi sweat dropped. "Tell me… Who are these lovely maidens?" He asked.

"Ah…" Haruhi scratched the back of her head, chuckling lightly. "About that… They are actually…" She was stopped when the door creep open. She spun around to see a hand holding the door.

"We're sorry, but the Host Club is close… Please come back tomorrow." Kyoya pushed his glasses up to the visitor.

"So this is the place?" The voice whispers.

"Sounds like it… The flower coming out does fit the description the girls gave us…" Another voice whispers back.

Haruhi let a smile curled up to her lips as she approached the door. She leaned forward to greet the voice while leaving the Host Club confused. She was clearly talking to two boys, making Tamaki's anger rises. The twins gave a whistle as they saw Tamaki was getting red from anger as he watched his daughter laughing with the two males.

"That is funny Hikaru-kun," Haruhi giggled while the twins perked their heads up.

"You think I'm funny?" Hikaru cut her off while Haruhi stopped and stare at the orange haired twin.

"No," Haruhi answered bluntly once more before continuing to talk with the two mysterious voices. "Really? Did my dad really brake down your door?" She asked with a genuine smile.

Tamaki blushed while the twins did as well. Whoever these mysterious guys are, they must be very important to Haruhi because they just make her smile, one of her true smiles. Not the fake smiles to her clients, but the real Haruhi Smile. Kyoya immediately took a picture to sell the pictures to the girls.

"Haruhi-chan~!" Tamaki whine, feeling left behind. "Who are those males?! Daddy wants to know!" He dramatically shouted.

"Shut up, Tamaki-sempai." Haruhi scold.

Tamaki ended up in his corner as black roses suddenly grew along with black mushrooms around him. Haruhi sweat dropped as the Hitachiin twins clapped their hands. Honey tried to eat the mushroom, but Mori stops him by saying that it could be poisonous. Tamaki quickly lit up from his corner as he began to angrily chase both Honey and Mori saying that he is not poisonous.

Haruhi stared at the idiots in front of her.

"Hey, Haruhi… Who are those making such ruckus?" One of her cousins, Hikaru Fujioka questioned as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

Haruhi turned her attention to him, "Oh… It's just my friends… They like to chase each other around." She stated with a nervous smile.

"COME BACK HERE YOU DEVILS!" They heard more shouting coming from the Third Music Room.

"What the heck is going on in there? It sounds like a riot!" Her other cousin, Hikari Fujioka exclaimed.

Haruhi smiled, "Believe me… You don't want to know… They're contagious." She said with a sigh.

"Mommy! Haruhi-chan said a bad word!" The voice whined while Haruhi, Hikaru, and Hikari sweat dropped.

"Wow… You didn't lie when you told me that they're really loud…" Hikari snickered.

Haruhi sighed deeply, "Don't get me started… this is only the beginning." She face palmed.

"Haru-chan? Who are you talking to?" Honey questioned as he hugged his Usa-chan tightly to his chest.

Hikaru and Hikari exchanged looks at each other, "Is that a… kid?" Hikaru asked as he pointed his finger.

"No… He's actually seventeen," Haruhi answered as she stared at her cousins' wide eyes, almost as plates. "I know… Hard to believe right?" She said. "Hold on for a minute while I try to calm them down."

Hikaru and Hikari shrugged their shoulders.

"What do you think of Haruhi's friends?" Hikari asked her twin.

"Eh… They sound… So… Stupid…" Hikaru answered.

Hikari laughed.

"So why did you change your shorts to white skinny jeans?" Hikaru suddenly asked, changing the topic.

Hikari looks down to her white skinny jeans. "Hey… Ranka-san said that it was going to be cold at Haruhi's school… So I change." She answered.

"And what's with you and your dog sweater anyway?" Hikaru pointed his finger to Hikari's sweater as he leaned against the wall.

"Nothing actually, I just like it. Sora made it for us and all…" Hikari grinned as she crossed her arms behind her head.

The door clicked open as Haruhi's head popped out from the slight open door. She smiled warmly at the twins. They glanced at her as Haruhi's head went back inside the room.

"You can come in now…" Haruhi said from behind the large doors.

The twins hesitated to go inside since they heard smacking sounds from inside. Actually, Hikaru was the one that hesitated. Hikari, well, she quickly entered the room with a bored look. Hikaru shook his head as he followed Hikari inside the Third Music Room. The light went into their eyes and the rose petals were flying everywhere, making the twins flinched.

"Welcome." Six boys said in unison.

Hikaru and Hikari just stared at the boys while their left eye twitched. These boys were the one that forced Haruhi to join their stupid playboy club!

"Who are those boys, my lovely daughter? Are they your cousins?" The blonde asked as he held a rose in his hand. Hikaru and Hikari eyed him carefully; Ranka did warn them about a weird tall blonde with violet blue eyes.

"He's the weirdo Ranka-san told us about," Hikaru whispered to his twin sister.

"He's the one who always hug Haruhi…" Hikari whispered back to her twin brother. She leaned to her side for only Haruhi to listen to her answer. "Hey, Haruhi? Why did your friend call me a boy? Do I even look like one?" She asked.

"Play along Hikari-chan," Haruhi whispered. "Hikaru-kun, Hikari-_kun_, meet my friends." She introduced.

"Hey, what's up?" Both of the Twins greeted in unison.

"You know all of them right?" Haruhi asked as the two nodded.

Suddenly a small blonde came towards the Fujioka Twins and shoved a bunny to Hikari. "We can't have three Hika-chans! It would be hard!" Honey exclaimed.

"Yes… I don't feel like sharing my name with that." Hikaru Hitachiin crossed his arms. "And what's with Hikari? Isn't that a girl's name?" Kaoru asked and crossed his arms like his brother.

Hikaru and Hikari glared at the twins. "For your information, there's a lot of guy named Hikaru in Japan and Hikari can be a boy's name as well… Our mom wanted to make it similar!" The both pointed their fingers to the Hitachiin twins.

Haruhi, feeling a bit awkward in the middle of a Twins War, scratched the back of her head. "Uh… You can call Hikaru-kun as Kuro-kun and Hikari-kun as Shiro-kun." She said.

"Ah! Kuro-chan and Shi-chan look so cute!" Honey smiled brightly as he gave his Usa-chan to Hikari, who will now be Shiro.

"I guess it'll work…" Hikaru Hitachiin mumbled.

"I guess so too…" Kuro sighed.

"Well then," Tamaki flipped his bangs.

"Welcome to the Host Club Kuro-kun, Shiro-kun." He said as he gave the both a red rose.

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter one! Hope you guys like it! **

**Reviews are very appreciated, and please no flames ^^**

**R&R please :3 **


	2. Mission 2: Seito Gakuen

**A/N: Yay! A new update! I'm so glad that I got reviews, favs, and alerts! You guys really know how to make an author happy!**

White Eclipse of Misfortune:** Thank you ^^**

Sparklefaith:** Thank you ^^**

demon of my heart and mind:** Thank you so much ^^ Hope this one is funny too**

**Ouran High School Host Club © Bisco Hatori, Bones**

**Hikari and Hikaru Fujioka © me**

* * *

Mission 2

Seito Gakuen

* * *

Kuro and Shiro were glad to meet Haruhi's friends, so that they can beat them if they hurt their cousin. They stayed at the Third Music Room a bit longer and they both get to know the Host members a bit better. Although, the Host Club was really weird and they got a few visits from a non member when they were introducing themselves. The twins really have to give credit to Haruhi because she hasn't gone mad being with these kind of boys for three whole months. The twins couldn't even stand them because the Hosts love to bug their personal spaces, which the twins are not comfortable when their space were invaded by weirdoes.

Tamaki Suoh is the 'King' of The Host Club. The King has blonde hair, a pair of violet blue eyes, really tall, and slim, not to mention an idiot. The Fujioka twins learn that he loves to call Haruhi his 'daughter' and the other members as his family. The blonde kept on offering the twins roses in hope that they both will join the Host Club, but Haruhi reminded him about the twins not going to the same school. He went sulking into his mushroom corner, making the Fujiokas sweat dropped.

Kyoya Ootori the one who blackmailed Haruhi into joining the Host Club. The twins kind of hated him for blackmailing their cousin into joining a club full of playboy weirdoes. The calm and collected young Ootori has neat black hair, has a pair of dark brown eyes, tall, and wear a black frame glasses. The Ootori kept on his gaze on his notepad, not taking his eyes off of it. He only took a quick glance to the Fujioka twins when they both talk something interesting.

Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin the mischievous devil twins. The Fujioka twins despised these twins because they both have to change their names because they don't want to be mistaken. The Hitachiin twins has messy and quite spiky auburn orange hair, golden brown eyes, pale, and once again tall. These twins is very different than the Fujioka twins, the devil twins were mischievous and loves to critic clothes. Hikaru and Kaoru critic that Shiro's sweater is really old fashion and looked like a kid because of the dog sticker, but Tamaki said that it was adorable to wear kids clothing. The Devil twins laughed at 'Tono's statement.

Takashi Morinozuka or Mori is the silent and wild type in the Host Club, which confused the Fujioka twins because he wasn't wild _at all_. The senior has black hair, a pair of onyx eyes, really tall, and he has tan skin. He helped Haruhi without a second thought whenever the blonde idiot or Tamaki hugged her without permission. He's also protective to his cousin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka.

Mitsukuni Haninozuka or Honey is the loli-shota type. The Fujioka twins almost thought that the senior is a little kid in Elementary, but was shock to hear that he was a senior in high school. The small senior has blonde hair, a pair of brown eyes, really short, and fair skin. The boy was really good at martial arts and loves cute things. He also likes to ride on Mori's back and always go with Usa-chan, his bunny doll.

The twins come to a conclusion; the Host Club is full of weirdoes, except for Haruhi.

They also concluded to annoy the heck out of the members; they both refused to call them by their names or nicknames. They called them by their surname with a sempai on it.

"Hey, Suoh-sempai?" Shiro snickered as the King lit up from his corner back to his old dramatic self.

"What is it my lovely second nephew? Is there something you need from your loving Uncle?" Tamaki asked.

"Can we go now? We both need to get ready for school tomorrow…" Shiro sighed.

Tamaki froze as he heard that his new nephews and his daughter are leaving him. The blonde quickly hugged his daughter and rubbed his cheeks with Haruhi's. The hostess pushed the king off her and as soon as he released her, Kuro and Shiro smacked the blonde's head for touching their cousin.

"Mommy! My nephews are being mean to me!" Tamaki whined to Kyoya.

'Mommy' pushed his glasses up and smirked, "What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Tell them that it's mean to smack Daddy's head!" Tamaki shouted as he pointed a finger at the Fujioka twins, who shrugged and struck their tongues out.

"We didn't mean to be rude to you Suoh-sempai," Kuro sighed. "Yeah… we're sorry Suoh-sempai, we won't smack you ever again… how can we make it up to you?" Shiro continued as she hung her head down.

Tamaki's eyes glimmer with stars and glitters as he heard his 'nephews' were apologizing to him. "That's alright my nephews! Uncle forgives you! As in return, you can call me Uncle or Tamaki-sempai!" He raised his right hand up to the sky while his left hand was placed to his chest. "My nephews are being nice to their uncle, Haruhi-chan! They're being nice!" He cheered.

Haruhi sweat dropped and slowly clapped for the King.

"Hey, Suoh-sempai… we were only joking," Shiro laughed. Her twin brother soon joined the laughter. "We would never call you that!" Kuro grinned.

Tamaki went back into his corner, sulking.

Haruhi stared at Tamaki before sighing and massaging her temples. "Stop making him sulk at the corner guys, this is the sixth time you put him at his corner, which is a new record by the way." She smiled at her cousins as they grinned at her. "But we should really get going, it's going to be dark soon and dad's going to worry, he would probably call the police if we don't get going now." She grabbed her bag and headed towards the door.

Kuro and Shiro nodded. The twins and Haruhi went out of the Third Music Room without a second glance back at the Host members, but the twins did waved their hands to them, saying goodbye. The Host members stared at the three Fujiokas as they exited the room. Kyoya sighed as he pushed his glasses up. He clapped his hands loudly, un-paralyzing the members from their shock.

"Kyo-chan! What do you think of Kuro-chan and Shi-chan?" Honey asked cutely as he hugged Usa-chan closer.

Kyoya stared at him before sighing, "Well, Honey-sempai. I think that they're very interesting. I've done my research on those twins and they're fraternal, which is a surprise because they look identical. I've input every data they told us and found out that Hikaru and Hikari Fujioka are very well known at Destiny Islands for their brains and brawns." He explained.

"_Destiny Islands? Well known?"_ Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unison.

"Yes, well known." Kyoya repeated. "They both are known as Black and White in English, but Kuro and Shiro in Japanese. They complete each other in their weaknesses. For example, Kuro is good at cooking while Shiro is bad. Kuro helped Shiro to cook by teaching him the basics. Another example, Shiro is good at Biology while Kuro is good at Math – ," before Kyoya can continue, he was cut off by the twins.

"Alright, alright, we get it Kyoya, we get it…" The twins murmured.

"Waaa, that's so cool!" Honey cheerfully said as he and Usa-chan twirled around.

"Yeah," Mori responded.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki yelled. Kyoya and the rest of the members stared at their leader. "Can you make a transfer arrangement for me? Actually it's for my new nephews! They deserve to be in the same school as my precious daughter!" He hugged himself as he danced around.

The black haired teen took a deep sigh, "I'll see what I can do, Tamaki. But it will be hard since Seito Gakuen won't easily let their new students get transferred in their first day and the school probably need Kuro and Shiro as their new star pupils." He said while smirking.

"_Huh? Why?"_ Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unison.

"Well… you'll see."

* * *

The next morning, Haruhi and the twins parted away in different directions. Haruhi went to left for Ouran Private Academy while the twins went to right for Seito Gakuen. The twins couldn't want to see what Seito Gakuen was like, the principal said that Seito Gakuen is a large school with a complete sport facility and the education is really well. The students were very smart and kind to others. Their uniform isn't half bad either, even though the school send the wrong uniform for Shiro. It consist a dark blue jacket with the Seito Gakuen logo over a white button-up shirt, a red tie, and black pants.

The twins froze as they arrived at their destination.

Kuro and Shiro stared at their new school with a confused, yet a shock look at the same time. Seito Gakuen was a large school with students that are rebellious looking. The Fujioka twins were stunned to even move when they saw the school that they were going to attend for three years. It was going to be a horror show for the rest of their high school year. Shiro hid behind her brother as they walk pass a gang in the hallway.

Kuro was glad that Shiro got the wrong uniform yet again. He didn't know why was the school at Tokyo always mistaken his sister as a boy rather than a girl. Then again, in this kind of situation, he was lucky that the school send them both the boys' uniform. It would be dangerous for Shiro to walk around this school with a skirt on. The twins kept on receiving weird looks from the other students. They both paled and continued to walk down the halls towards their classroom.

1-A is their classroom. They were just standing outside the classroom, when all of the sudden the door burst open loudly, reviling an angry teacher with bags under her eyes. The classroom was very noisy. Observing the class, the twins already knew that the teacher was tired because of the students' noisiness. The teacher glared at Kuro and Shiro, but let the twins inside her classroom.

"Listen up you midgets!" The teacher yelled out loud, making the whole class stop and stared. "We have two new students in out class! So please pay attention!" She screamed as she sat back down to her chair, sleeping.

The twins sweat dropped as they saw the teacher was already sleeping when her head hit the headrest of the comfy chair.

"Hi! My name is Hikari Fujioka! But call me Shiro!" Shiro introduced with a wink. "My name is Hikaru Fujioka, but call me Kuro," Kuro continued. "And we're the Fujioka twins!" They both clapped their hands together as they bowed.

The whole class stared at the twins, before they raised their hands to ask some questions.

"Are you a girl, Shiro?" A girl asked.

"Uh… I'm wearing the boys' uniform… I am a dude." Shiro lied.

"Where do you live?" Another girl asked.

"Near our cousin's place," The twins answered in unison, earning a couple of 'awww's from the female population of the classroom. "We both moved from Destiny Islands to start a new life because it's so boring there… We wanted to try something new other than just Black and White. So we hope to get along with you all!" As Shiro said the last line, they both bowed.

There was a moment of silence and applauses were heard from the whole class.

"Of course we'll get along just fine Shiro-kun! Kuro-kun!" They all cheered.

Kuro and Shiro exchange glances before smiling. This was going to be a new start.

* * *

"Shiro-kun! Over here!"

"Kyaaa Kuro-kun! Do your best!"

Squealing girls can be heard from miles away as they were cheering for Kuro and Shiro to win the Soccer Match between classmates. Apparently the girls decided to drop out from the friendly competition to cheer on for the twins to win. Unknown to the twins, a certain host member was taking pictures of them both playing Soccer. Actually, the whole Host members were there, including Haruhi. They were hiding behind the bushes to watch and keeping a low profile.

"Why did you guys drag me into this?" Haruhi asked annoyed. She was just heading towards her next class, but got dragged away by the Hitachiin twins. Now she was going to miss her day of school.

"Because my precious daughter," Tamaki began as a star was make beside his eye. "We're spying on them to make sure they don't get into trouble in their first day!" He cheered happily.

"Shut up Tono!" Hikari whispered.

"When can we get out of this bush? It's making me itch, Tama-chan!" Honey whined as he began to scratch his arm.

Mori grabbed Honey's arm to make him stop scratching, "Mitsukuni," He called. "Stop scratching. We'll head back to the limo first." He said as the others nodded.

The tall tan senior along with the short senior stood up from the bush and jogged towards the limousine, parked in front of the school's gate. Most students stared at it or gawked at it. The rest of the Host Club members were still hiding behind the bushes observing the commoners game carefully.

"Hey… Where's Kyoya-sempai?" Haruhi suddenly asked.

Tamaki and the Hitachiin twins shrugged. Kyoya was there a minute ago.

"Kuro and Shiro are good at Soccer…" Kaoru commented as Hikari could only nod, even though he hates to admit it.

"Oh! My nephews are good at sports! And look at those beautiful ladies fawn over them! Oh they grew up so fast!" Tamaka placed his hand on his forehead and smiled.

"_You grow up Tono."_ The twins said in unison as Haruhi nodded in agreement.

Even though they were hiding at the fields, Tamaki still manage to find his corner.

* * *

"Shiro-kun!" One of her classmate shouted.

Shiro turned her attention to her fellow female classmates. She grinned and waved her hand up in the air, making the girls blushed while taking pictures of her. The female Fujioka twin chuckled lightly as she continued to play Soccer with her brother and her other classmates. She passed the ball to her brother as the other team's player was in front of her.

Kuro kicked the Soccer bar to the net and scored a point for their team.

"Way the go Kuro!" Shiro cheered as she high-fived with her twin.

"You too, Shiro!" Kuro grinned. "Nice pass!" He said.

They both ran their hands through their hair and the girls decided to let out a high pitch squeal, almost injuring the twins' and everyone's eardrums. The twin smiled nervously at each other before waving their hands at the girls. Suddenly, the twins were freaking out because the girls were chasing them. They scooted away from the field and hid behind the bushes while the girls were chasing them were looking for the twins.

"_Yo!"_ Two familiar voices said from behind the Fujioka twins.

The twins spun around to see the Hitachiin twins along with a sulking Tamaki and a calm Haruhi. Kuro and Shiro gave a relief sigh as they weren't the fangirls.

"_What are you guys doing here?" _Both Kuro and Shiro asked in unison.

"Don't ask me, ask them…" Haruhi pointed her finger to Tamaki and the Hitachiin twins. "I was just dragged here on my way to class." She sighed deeply.

The Fujioka twins turned their heads to Tamaki and the Hitachiin twins, demanding an answer from their stare. Haruhi also join in the stare, making Tamaki and the Hitachiin twins nervous. There was something about the Fujioka stare. It was blunt and demanding, without a second thought it was straight, like they were seeking for answer from their rich souls.

"Well… um… We wanted to make sure that my nephews are alright! This commoner's school is filled with terrifying villains!" Tamaki yelled desperately. "You must come with us to a better educated and discipline school!" He yelled once more, gaining attention from the Seito's students.

"Way the go Tono," Kaoru sighed. "You just got us caught!" Hikaru continued.

"Ah," Tamaki began as he turned his head towards the girls while the Fujioka twins dragged Haruhi behind a tree. He bowed as he grabbed a girl's hand and kissed it lightly. "My… What lovely maidens you are all! We love to entertain you lovely ladies with all of our hearts!" The blonde happily said.

The girl fainted while the other girls blush shades of red when they saw Tamaki and the Hitachiin twins together. The three Hosts were soon surrounded by girls; they didn't seem to mind at all. Meanwhile with the Fujiokas, they were watching the scene with a blank stare and a sweat drop. Haruhi pulls a look as she stared while the Fujioka twins seemed to be amused by the Hosts getting surrounded by squealing girls.

"Hah! Look at them!" Shiro slapped her knee as she laughed.

"Oi, oi, oi," Haruhi sighed. "Why did we even left school for this kind of scene? It's disturbing, yet amusing." She cracked a smile up.

"Should we help?" Kuro asked the two girls.

"_Nah,"_ Both Haruhi and Shiro answered. They exchange glances and giggled. "If they got into this mess themselves, they can get out of it themselves too." Haruhi continued.

The Fujioka twins nodded their heads at Haruhi's statement. The three watched as more girls began to surround the three Hosts. Tamaki began to act like a Prince while the Hitachiin twins used the 'brotherly love' act, making the girls fawn over them. Kuro tied his sport jacket on his waist while Shiro rolled the sleeves up to her elbow. Haruhi was still watching her classmates and her sempai entertaining the girls. She yawns as she was getting tired.

"Hey, Shiro… Let's hit the shower… I'm feeling a bit soggy…" Kuro said as he fanned himself.

"Okay," Shiro smiled. "We'll see you later Haruhi, after this we're having a lunch break!" She chirped happily.

Haruhi nodded.

The twins saw that there was a girl with glasses and her hair was braided. She was walking pass the crowd when all of the sudden the girls pushed the black braided girl away. Luckily, Shiro caught the girl in her arms before she fell. The black haired girl stared up at Shiro with flushed red cheeks. The brunette grinned at the braided girl before helping her up to her feet.

"You okay there?" Shiro asked with one of her grins.

"Y-Yes… T-Thank you!" The braided girl bowed her head.

"No problem! But please stay away from girls that are fawning over someone. They tend to get wild sometimes." Shiro whispered the last part to the braided girl's ear. The girl suddenly flushed bright red and fainted into Shiro's arms, making the twins panicked at the sudden fainted. "H-Hey! Braid girl! Are okay? You seem to be hot! I'll take you to the nurse!" The brunette quickly carried the braided girl bridal style.

The twins froze as all eyes were watching them.

"Kyaa! Shiro-kun! I'm not feeling so well!" A girl bumped into Shiro, amkig her almost lose balance. She tired her best to steady herself because of the braided girl's in her arms.

"Kuro-kun! Catch me!" Another girl yelled as she let herself fall. Kuro ignored her and let the girl fall, but she was still fawning over him.

"Hey, Kuro…" Shiro whispered to her twin. "Let's get out of here!" She shrieked in horror.

Kuro nodded his head in agreement. The twins ran towards the Nurse's Office as fast as they can while trying to lose the girls from their tails. The twins arrived at the Nurse's Officer with a red face and sweat running down their foreheads. The nurse asked if they have a fever, but both quickly left after leaving the braided girl to one of the white beds.

The twins quickly take a shower in different rooms. Shiro took the female racks while Kuro took the male racks. They both got out with their uniforms and found Haruhi at the same spot where they found her near the fields. The twins grinned and sat down beside her.

"What are you having for lunch Haruhi?" Kuro asked as he opened his bento box.

Haruhi opened her box and smiled, "Last night leftovers… How about you two?" She asked.

"Onigiris!" Kuro and Shiro grinned.

"Did Shiro-kun burn the kitchen again?" Haruhi asked bluntly.

A gush of wind passes by the three Fujiokas.

"Ah… Sort of… Kind of…" Shiro sheepishly grinned as she rubbed the back of her neck. "So um… where did you weirdoes friends go anyway? They seemed to be not around this school anymore." She changed the topic after a moment of silence.

Haruhi shrugged. "I don't exactly know… I don't hear the girls screaming too… Looks like they ditch me…" She sighed.

"Who's ditching who?" A voice asked from behind Kuro and Shiro.

"Ah, Kyoya-sempai," Haruhi said as the Ootori pushed his glasses up. "Where did you go earlier?" She asked as she took a bite from her lunch.

Kyoya smirked, "We were working out some arrangements." He simply stated making the Fujiokas exchange looks at each other.

Earlier this day, Kyoya went to the principal's officer demanding for transfer arrangements for the new twins. It was a long debate, but the Ouran Private Academy's principal came and also demanded for transferring the Fujioka twins to their Academy. Amazingly, it was a long debate. Insult after insult, they both got to nowhere. Kyoya then suggested the twins will attend to Seito Gakuen for a day and they will be transfer to Ouran Private Academy tomorrow. In return for the twins' transfer, Ouran Private Academy will provide the school with money and supplies for renovation. Unbelievably, they agreed.

"_With our school?"_ The twins asked in unison and Kyoya nodded. _"What did you arrange about?"_ They both asked again.

"You should see tomorrow." Kyoya smirked, leaving the three Fujiokas confused.

* * *

Haruhi, Kuro, and Shiro walked home together since they lived in the same building. The three brunettes walked with silence. Haruhi has invited the twins to dinner for tonight. They both agreed since Kuro was too lazy to cook tonight and Shiro was probably going to set the kitchen on fire.

"Haruhi-chan! Hikaru-kun! Hikari-chan!" Ranka greeted happily as he saw the three entered the living room.

"Ah… Just call us Kuro and Shiro, we don't want to get mixed up with Haruhi's friends." Kuro smiled.

Ranka suddenly gasped, "Did they force you two to change your names?! When I get my hands on Tamaki Suoh, I'm sure he'll get a beating of a life time!" He shouted.

"Dad… Stay calm… Kuro-kun and Shiro-chan just wanted to make sure they don't get mixed up, so they decided to use their nicknames." Haruhi sweat dropped at her dad's actions.

Ranka calmed down. He quickly hugged his daughter along with his niece and nephew. "Oh my poor darlings! You're being force by those evil hot guys! First you have to join a club and then you have to change your name! What's gonna happen next?! One of them is going to ask my cute daughter and my cute niece for their hand in marriage! Don't worry Haruhi-chan! Shiro-chan! Papa would protect you!" He ranted.

"Ranka-san! Calm down, they are idiots! They won't realize that I'm a girl!" Shiro laughed.

"Good point," Ranka crossed his arms. "So what do you want for dinner?" He asked as he headed towards the kitchen.

"Anything's good." Haruhi, Kuro, and Shiro said in unison and then the three laughed.

Ranka smiled.

It was good to see his daughter smiling like usual again.

* * *

**A/N: End of chap two!**

**Special thanks to: **  
**demon of my heart and mind, White Eclipse of Misfortune, Reebtoor, Sparklefaith, The Silver Magician of Chaos**  
**for adding this story to their favs!**

**Special thanks to:**  
**demon of my heart and mind, skybrezz everdeen, White Eclipse of Misfortune, Sparklefaith, Niie-pyon**  
**for adding this story to their alerts!**

**reviews are very appreciated, and no flames please ^^**

**R&R please!**


End file.
